


Proyecto

by PokeStand



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cotidiano
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeStand/pseuds/PokeStand
Summary: Martín empieza muy mal un tema y Manuel se asusta. ArgChi en pareja como bobos cotidianos.
Relationships: Argentina/Chile (Hetalia)
Kudos: 18





	Proyecto

―Creo que ya sé por qué la gente tiene hijos.

Manuel lo miró con extrañeza que se transformó en perturbación bastante rápido.

Martín sabe que él no quiere tener hijos y aquello ya lo habían hablado. Respetaba su decisión, y aunque tal vez fuera un problema en el futuro, en el presente había muchas cosas que quería hacer antes de pensar en traer un pibe al mundo. Así que, antes de asustarlo, se adelantó;

―Me refiero a que es un proyecto, es algo que implica una responsabilidad juntos que pueden construir los dos, que implica un universo entero que pueden ir viendo cómo crece...

―Martín...

Manuel dejó la tasa sobre la mesa y dudó si cerrar la notebook con la que estaba trabajando. Martín suspiró, negando con la cabeza. El agua estaba hirviendo y ya tenía los fideos preparados para ponerlos en la olla. Su pareja tenía un montón de laburo pero insistió en ir a visitarlo igual. Te puedo hacer la cena, lo chamuyó, y funcionó. En la otra hornalla, la carne picada para la salsa boloñesa se estaba terminando de cocinar y llenaba el ambiente de un aroma exquisito que ya hacía su estómago gruñir con demandas de morfi.

―No estoy hablando de tener hijos ―se adelantó Martín, cortando cualquier reproche que el chileno pudiera tirarle―, estoy hablando de un proyecto. Se me había ocurrido vivir juntos, pero sé que es complicado, así que te iba a proponer una casa de playa.

Oyó la tapa de la notebook cerrarse a la par que los fideos caían en cascada en el agua. Al levantar la vista para buscar dónde joraca dejó el cucharón de madera, Manuel estaba del otro lado de la mesada.

―Es sólo una idea ―se atajó, por las dudas.

―Amo tus ideas, ¿Alguna vez te lo dije?

―La verdad que no ―lo molestó.

Manuel apoyó las manos sobre la mesada y se inclinó: a pesar de que su expresión todavía denotaba escepticismo, su cuerpo le pedía un beso. Así que Martín olvidó que estaba cocinando y olvidó el cucharón de madera en frente suyo y olvidó que el tiempo sigue su curso aunque así no le parezca. Lo tomó del rostro y le dio un beso suave en los labios, adelantándose a preguntar, por las dudas:

―Eso es un sí, ¿No?

―Sí, po.

Se besaron lento hasta que la punta de la mesada empezó a dolerle contra la panza y el olor de la comida se hizo más profundo. Profirió una puteada al separarse mascullando un mierda, la carne y apuró el cucharón a darle una revoltija a todo. Vio de reojo a Manuel sonriendo.

―No puedo creer que compararas una guagua con una casa de verano.

―Sí, una por lo menos hace silencio y te deja irte de vacaciones.

Manuel bufó entre la indignación y la risa antes de rodearlo en busca de los platos, ya que olía a que a la cena no le faltaba mucho y de todas maneras, tenía ganas de pulular un rato alrededor de su novio, que aunque le faltara unas horas ya lo echaba de menos.

Y hablaron toda la cena sobre qué playa era más linda, se pelearon por el color de las paredes y sobre la necesidad de tener dos baños. Se iban a pelear por un montón de cosas más, pero ya tenían un proyecto juntos, lleno de licuados con arena, sol y brisa marina.


End file.
